EVIL Productions
''Note: The following page is completely original. The company page that was built around the idea of parallel worlds and was going to be part of the ZII storyline using meta humor was declared badly written by the author and no longer wants it here.'' (president) |industry = Entertainment |products = SpongeBob SquarePants Anime (Fandom Version) }}EVIL Productions is a entertainment company founded by Japanese Paul Tibbit in 2019, as the competitor to Narmak Animations. This company is the main producer of SBFW's and Fiction Foundry's version of the SpongeBob SquarePants Anime. This company also is known for a poorly made Steam rip-off known as the Lemon Store or Lemon. Employees EVIL consists of 10 employees currently. *Japanese Paul Tibbit *G*y Luigi *Sans (Undertale) *XXXtentacion *Tommy Wiseau *M Night Shyamalan *SpongeGar *Just a Pancake *The Brickster *THE ELMO History Beginnings (2017-2018) On Augest 18, 2017, a Japanese animation film student known as Stephen Hillenburg stepped out of the TB-129 anime timeline to deliver a version of SpongeBob that did not exist in our realm, C-123, to provide those unfamiliar with TB-129 anime version of SpongeBob. Japanese Hillenburg met with two other Hillenburgs prior to the production. Fanon Hillenburg who was known as and the Hillenburg in our timeline that we know. The three different versions of Hillenburg began to meet up. Japanese Hillenburg and Fanon Hillenburg heard the news that Stephen Hillenburg was diagnosed with ALS, however the other two Hillenburgs began to see that there was more to this plot, a story of a potential murderer within the company. Japanese Hillenburg asked himself WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS? Hillenburg was on the process of getting poisoned by the studio. Japanese Hillenburg saw pills on the floor, it caught his eyes that Nickelodean was tied to the biggest pharmaceutical companies in America. To remedy this big problem, Japanese Hillenburg needed to find a way to deliver Hillenburg something that will lighten down the mood. Japanese Hillenburg began to possess a boy who was currently known as Narmak Studios who began producing three hit openings on YouTube with a huge following that were based on previous works that Japanese Hillenburg had made. Suddenly he began to gain people like Looer who would imitate him. Overtime, Hillenburg would prove to be good enough successful video editor to want to recreate his version of SpongeBob that was already seen from his timeline. Everything seemed to be going great, but Japanese Hillenburg suddenly began to see that the killer behind Hillenburg's death had destroyed various scripts that were connected to the hit anime and the company, Narmak Animations had to take a break in order to find the green hooded killer. The Beginning of EVIL Productions (2019-Present) Logo as of 2019: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syhyc0d2MsM Soon enough Japanese Hillenburg came back to his timeline to deal with issues regarding copyright. On the meantime, an otaku weeaboo known as Japanese Paul Tibbit who is not the same Paul Tibbit that we know began to take the reigns of the SpongeBob anime by making his own version meanwhile Japanese Hillenburg is on an epic quest to restore the original script which had been burned down by shadowy figures who seek to overthrow Nickelodeon. His script was considered to be a bootleg of Narmak's script that was already completed, but destroyed. Like the Japanese Paul Tibbit in our timeline, he is not a very good at taking the reigns of a show, but tries his best to make sure that things are in order. Despite Paul Tibbit attempting to refer to his company as EVIL there was really nothing that EVIL about it. So if Japanese Paul Tibbit in the anime timeline was not actually E.V.I.L. then why did he name his company after EVIL. He did this for the purpose of sounding edgy because Japanese Paul Tibbit still did not grow out of his edgy teen goth phase and can still be seen playing with Legos. Logos EVIL.png Filmography Television Shows * SpongeBob SquarePants (Anime TV Series) (2019) * SpongeBob SquarePants ZII (Anime TV Series) (2019)